creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Blind Confusion
I was in my bedroom, as usual, just sitting there on my old dirty bed until I felt a disturbance within myself. It started with curiosity and then ended with fear and worry. The strange sensation lasted for about roughly ten minutes, until I decided to get out of bed and reassure myself that there was nothing to be worried about. I searched my entire house, the dirty old bathroom and its untidy drawers. My clean kitchen and the nice and tidy cupboards, the kitchen is the only thing I kept clean due to my passion for cooking. I've always enjoyed cooking, ever since my mother first taught me when I was a child. I still remember it to this day, she showed me how to cook spaghetti and how to make home-made Bologna sauce. Ever since that day I began to experiment with food and try and come up with new recipes. Anyway, I digress. As I finished searching through my house, in every nook and cranny, I decided that I would be a good idea to go back to bed. My wife was fast asleep... she always get lots of sleep. I checked the time, 6:00am. Great... another late night. This routine of, feeling strange and searching my house has been going on for almost four weeks now... I don't know what started it... Something just doesn't seem right... as if there's something here... I hope it gets better; I haven't slept in weeks... That next day I got out of bed. And went out, I would've gotten ready, but I didn't though; What's the point anymore? No-one's gonna notice. As I walked out of my front door, I began to walk down the street. I looked around and saw the battered rotten old houses, boarded up doors, and windows and I began to remember my friends who used to live there. It's been a long time... What year is it anymore? I said to myself. I've really lost it recently. I can't even remember what year it is... After a day of strolling through the streets and thinking of memories past I decided to go back home. I went into my filthy old house and planked myself onto the couch. I looked across and saw my wife sitting there sobbing. She's been this way ever since I woke up about four weeks ago with that strange sensation I spoke about. We've never spoken since. She sometimes stares at me, sighs, and then looks away... Later that night as I restlessly paced around my old bedroom, I had that strange feeling as per usual, and I began to search my house to reassure myself, like I usually do. Until I found it... the thing that was making me the way I feel the way I do every night... It was my uncle standing there looking at me with happiness. I uttered, 'U-uncle... You've been... D-dead for years...' He looked at me with astonishment and said; 'I could say the same to you!' Category:Ghosts